


One More Time

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Call me that one more time, see what happens.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	One More Time

“Well maybe if you weren’t such a  clotpole ,  _ my lord _ -” Merlin was cut off as Arthur pushed him into a side hall and against the wall.

** “Call me that one more time, see what happens.” **

“Which one?”

“Take your pick. Choose wisely,”  Arthur added as Merlin started to speak.

He grinned, “Maybe we should continue this conversation in your chamber,  _ my lord.” _

Arthur leaned in, brushing their noses together. “Smart choice.” He released Merlin and started leading the way back down the hall.

“You are still a clotpole.”

Merlin grinned and took off as Arthur whirled to glare at him.


End file.
